Orden der Erlösung
thumb|250px|Artwork der Ordensjünger Der Orden der Erlösung ist eine religiöse Gemeinschaft aus Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Er entstand im Verlauf der 500 Jahre, nachdem das Chaos die Welt geflutet hatte. Die Mitglieder des Ordens verehren Bhunivelze und leben in der Überzeugung, dass er die Menschheit von dem Chaos befreien und in eine bessere Zukunft führen wird. Der Orden hat seinen Hauptsitz in Luxerion, wo sich ihre Kathedrale befindet und wo sie auch den größten Einfluss auf die Menschen ausüben. Neben den religiösen Tätigkeiten übernimmt der Orden auch mithilfe seiner Truppen den Schutz Luxerions, was vor allem die Bekämpfung von Monstern oder der Verfolgung der Kinder Etros beinhaltet. Handlung Nachdem Fang und Vanille 13 Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung aus ihrem Kristallschlaf erwachten, wurden sie unter die Obhut des Ordens gestellt. Dabei zeigten sie vor allem gegenüber Vanille ein großes Interesse, da diese seit ihrem Erwachen die Stimmen der Verstorbenen hören kann. Beeinflusst von Bhunivelze arbeitet der Orden unbemerkt an einem Plan, der zur Auslöschung der Verstorbenen führen soll. Einer der wichtigsten Bestandteile dafür, die heilige Clavis, konnten sie jedoch nicht in ihren Besitz bringen, da diese in einem versiegelten Bereich und somit für sie unerreichbar unterhalb der klagenden Dünen liegt. Nach ihrem Erwachen aus dem Kristallschlaf trifft Lightning in Luxerion zum ersten Mal auf den Orden, als die Stadt gerade von einer blutigen Mordserie erschüttert wird. Sie kann die Hintergründe der Morde aufklären, woraufhin die Ordenstruppen viele Angehörige der Kinder Etros festnehmen können. Im späteren Verlauf trifft Lightning auf Vanille, die unter der Obhut des Ordens lebt und sich nach deren Willen intensiv auf den letzten Tag vorbereitet, an dem sie die Seelen der Verstorbenen erlösen soll. Als ihre Reisen sie in die klagenden Dünen führen, kann Lightning zusammen mit Fang die helige Clavis aufspüren. Die Ordenstruppen können den Ort wegen Lumina jedoch ebenfalls finden und schaffen es, mit der Clavis nach Luxerion zu entkommen. Durch Fang und die Verstorbenen, die durch die Gestalt von Cid Raines zu ihr sprechen, kann Lightning im Verlauf der letzten Tage schließlich den ganzen Plan des Ordens aufdecken. Angetrieben von Bhunivelze will der Orden die Seelen aller Toten für immer auslöschen. Da mit ihrer Vernichtung auch sämtliche Erinnerungen an sie verschwinden würden, würden die Lebenden ihre Schuldgefühle und ihre Trauer ihnen gegenüber vergessen und könnten so unbeschwert und befreit von der Vergangenheit in die neue Welt ziehen. Auf diese Weise will Bhunivelze die perfekten Menschen für seine Welt, die nichts anderes als Glückseligkeit und Frieden kennen sollen. Mit diesem Wissen eilt Lightning am letzten Tag zur Kathedrale in Luxerion und nimmt den Kampf gegen den Orden auf. Trotz erbitterten Widerstandes kann sie sich zu Halle der Sakralen durchschlagen, wo sie auf Fang trifft. Zusammen können sie Vanille, die bereits mit dem Seelenchoral begonnen hat, von der Wahrheit überzeugen. Die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder schaffen es nicht mehr, Vanille zum weitermachen zu bewegen und werden schließlich vom Licht der Clavis getötet, als diese von Snow zerstört wird. Damit sind die Pläne des Ordens endgültig gescheitert. en:Order of Salvation Kategorie:Begriffe (LR:FFXIII)